More Than Words
by ARega1s
Summary: It's Danny Fenton's Birthday! What surprises await him from his secret girlfriend? Rated M for sex.


**More Than Words**

 **Hello, dear readers. I won't say much up here in regards to my absence. My explanation will be in the Author's note at the end of the story. I do not own Danny Phantom or anything I reference. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Casper High*****

To a majority of the school, today was like any other school day. Same shit. Different Day. To an extremely select few, however, today was a day of celebration. For today was Danny Fenton's birthday.

Now Danny and his friends didn't go around proclaiming this fact to everyone they pass. For one thing, Danny was considered a loser in the social circles of Casper High so most of the student body wouldn't care. For another, knowledge of his special day might bring unwanted wrath upon the teenager, courtesy of Dash and his goons.

Nevertheless, the boy was grateful to receive well wishes from his best friends, Tucker and Sam.

"So," Tuck said, prying his eyes away from his PDA to talk to the birthday boy, "Would you prefer we give you your presents now or should we wait?"

"Later." Danny answered. "I wouldn't want them to get ruined or destroyed if Dash found them."

The goth and the nerd nodded their heads in understanding.

"Got any special plans for today? Going out to dinner or catching a movie after school?" Tucker continued.

"Well…" Danny said, a small smile playing at his lips while his right hand began to rub the back of his neck.

Upon seeing this, Sam sighed.

"Did _she_ plan something for you." The girl in black asked.

The boy nodded his head yes but looked concerned at his friend's tone of voice.

Seeing his concern, Sam put on a small, albeit strained, smile for her friend.

"This…it is still processing for me, Danny."

"I know. I appreciate that you are trying." The boy replied.

"Can you imagine how much worse she would be if you were going out with Paulina or Star?" Tucker butted in.

"You mean the Queen B and the blonde airhead? Believe me, Danny, she is way better than those two." Sam replied.

The three laughed at her jibes before they made it to Mr. Lancer's classroom. A few minutes later, the bell rang and Mr. Lancer began calling off the roll. It was when he reached Danny's name did the balding teacher break from the list.

"Ah. I see that today is your birthday, Mr. Fenton. I hope that it is a happy one." He said.

"Yeah…thanks." Danny chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, the boy glimpsed Dash and his goons smirking his way, rubbing their knuckles for the 'birthday beating' they would give him.

"Now class, today…"

But the rest of his statement was cut short by the appearance of three ghostly apparitions out of thin air. One was what appeared to be a circus strong man, the next was a midget, and the final specter was a tattooed woman, dressed in a red cloak, black corset and panties, sporting several piercings, and had spikes for hair.

"The Scarlet Letter!" Mr. Lancer cried out before the class panicked. Several students tried running for the door but they simply bounced off the strongman's chest. The midget leered menacingly at the few cowering in their seats. Finally, the tattooed woman floated over and grabbed Danny. One arm was around his neck while her unoccupied hand glowed green with spectral energy. What surprised the class was 1. The lack of the ghost boy showing up and saving the day and 2. The lack of reaction from Sam and Tucker.

"Hey! Gothy and the Geek! Aren't you gonna try and rescue your friend?" Dash asked while cowering behind his desk.

"What do you expect us to do?" Tucker asked.

"We're just two weak losers. How are we supposed to beat a ghost? You're the big tough guy. Why don't you fight the ghosts?"

The A-Listers paused for a moment, thinking about the logic in her statement. Yet, before the jocks could act upon this reasoning, the strongman ghost chuckled menacingly at them while cracking his knuckles. The A-Listers lost their courage and retreated.

After that little interruption, the tattoos on the woman left her body and started swirling around her in a sphere. Seconds later, she and Danny disappeared from the room. The strongman and the midget gave a final menacing look at the class before vanishing as well.

"Sense and Sensibility! I need to report this to the principal!" The balding teacher remarked before rushing out of the classroom, the remainder of the class nervously waited for a few moments before forming their little cliques and talking amongst themselves. Nobody bothered to pay attention to Tucker and Sam, both of whom hadn't moved from their seats during the entire incident.

"Hmm…Didn't think she'd be taking him out during school today." Tucker whispered to the goth girl.

"At least he escaped the birthday beatings from Dash and the Jocks." Sam replied.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well, all things considered." The geek mused.

Sam sighed before responding. "At least he isn't going out with the Queen B or The Blonde Airhead."

Tucker silently chuckled at his friend's nicknames for Paulina and Star respectively.

"But…You are still annoyed that he isn't dating you." He added, a knowing smirk on his face.

The girl growled before hissing, "Shut up, Tuck."

 *****Meanwhile, In Amity's Park*****

A whirlwind of tattoos and images appeared near the fountain of the town's park before it cleared, revealing one Danny Fenton and Lydia the ghost. The two looked around at their location before smiling at one another. The boy turned around in his girlfriend's grip before wrapping his arms around her middle, leaning forward, and kissing her lips. The tattooed ghost brought her arms around her lover's neck before returning the kiss.

Now many of you may be asking how in the world could such an unlikely couple come together. Well, 2 weeks after Freakshow's attempt at robbing the town, Danny had an unexpected encounter with Lydia. It turns out that she, just as her companions and he himself, had been under the control of the necromancer turned crook through his staff. From there, they started 'talking' (as you shall see shortly). Talking led to budding affections. Affections grew to dating. Finally, their dates blossomed into a relationship. Now I'm sure you are wondering how Tucker and Sam found out about the two of them and what their initial reactions were but that is a story for another time.

Upon separating, the two smiled at one another.

"So, this is your surprise?" Danny asked.

Instead of opening her mouth to speak, a thin line of tattoo in floated off her skin and began to form elegant cursive words before Danny.

 _You could say that. I need to make a wish from Desiree._

Danny quirked one of his eyebrows up questioningly but nodded his head all the same. The couple made their way towards the fountain. Just as they reached the edge, green smoke bloomed from the main part of the fountain before condensing and forming the wishing ghost, Desiree. She appeared to be laying on her stomach on an invisible surface. Her hands were under her chin and a smirk was on her face while her one visible red eye gazed mischievously at the two.

"So, you finally bring your lover to me, Lydia." Desiree chuckled.

If her eyes weren't solid red, the tattooed ghost would most certainly be rolling her eyes.

 _Ha ha ha._ Lydia replied.

"Well, it's not every day I get to see a happy ghost couple. Rumor has it that Ember and Skulker are on the verge of breaking up while Johnny's womanizing has put him on thin ice with Kitty."

While Danny seemed quite annoyed by the implications of the statement, Lydia stepped in before he could speak.

 _Are you implying that we won't last as a couple? Because I assure you that we are happy together AND we've already dealt with any potential conflict between Sam and I!_ The tattooed girl replied in an indignant 'tone' if the now jagged and bold lettering of her words was any indication.

"Calm down, calm down. I was just making an observation." The wishing ghost replied, floating into an upright position while raising her hands placatingly.

Lydia huffed and tried giving Desiree an intimidating glare but ultimately failed when she felt Danny's arms wrap around her middle and his lips peck her cheek. While she blushed at her boyfriend's act of love, she was still a little miffed when Desiree began chuckling.

"So, will it be the usual again, Lydia?" The wishing ghost asked once she calmed down.

Letting out a sigh, Lydia nodded.

With a snap of her fingers, a pink cloud of smoke formed around the tattooed ghost. Danny tried fanning it away while backing up but his efforts were futile.

A moment later, the cloud dissipated. There before Danny stood Lydia, only now she appeared human. Her green skin was now the color of alabaster while her tattoos and piercings remained the same. Her eyes were no longer a solid red but were now normal looking with purple irises. Her spiked hair was now electric blue instead of black. Finally, her cloak, corset, and panties were replaced by an Avenged Sevenfold T-Shirt, a black and red plaid skirt, fishnet stockings, and a black pair of Vans.

"There. One temporary human body and." Desiree said before snapping her fingers, causing a large rolling case to appear, "your tattoo equipment."

The boy was shocked at the new look of Lydia, mouth agape. He walked around her once to take it all in before returning to face her.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

Lydia smiled and opened her mouth in mute giggles.

The boy continued to gaze in wonder at her new form before a light dawned in his eyes.

"This…If Desiree can give you a temporary human form then…"

A broad smile bloomed on his face before he turned to look the wishing ghost.

"Desiree, I wish Lydia could have her…" Danny began to say before he felt his girlfriend's hand on his shoulder. He turned and was confused to see a frown on her face.

"Child…" Desiree spoke softly, causing the boy to look at her again. "Whatever experiments or necromancy Freakshow performed on her…I cannot undo. Restoring her voice is beyond my power"

The smile of hope on Danny's face disappeared, replaced by a look of disappointment and sadness.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" He started to say before Lydia cupped his face and pecked his lips. The look she was giving him told him that she understood and appreciated the gesture.

"Well, is there anything else I can do for you two today?" The wishing ghost asked, her mischievous smile having returned to her face.

Lydia sighed before pulling out a notepad and pen from her rolling case of tattoo equipment before scribbling out something on it and showing it to Desiree. Desiree read the message and laughed gleefully.

"I guess you had to find someway to get lover boy inside the event. So you have wished it, so it shall be."

Before he could ask what she meant, there was a poof and a cloud of smoke that surrounded Danny. He closed his eyes and coughed a bit, trying to fan away the cloud until it eventually dissipated. Once it was clear, Desiree conjured a mirror for him and he was shocked at his look. He was an inch or two taller, his hair was longer and in a small pony tail, and he now had a soul patch on his chin like the one his alternate self had in the dystopian future.

"Congratulations, child. You are temporarily 21."

"Really?" Danny asked, surprised that his voice was now slightly deeper.

The wishing ghost nodded her head before continuing.

"Just remember, you two. Once you leave your little date, my spells will wear off and the enchantments I cast on you shall disappear. Although…anything that happens to your altered bodies will remain on your normal bodies." She added, winking at Lydia.

"What?" Danny eloquently asked.

"Now run along, you two. And Happy Birthday, child." Desiree said, ignoring the question and waving goodbye to the couple.

"Lydia, what did she mean by that?" The boy asked his mute girlfriend.

The tattooed girl smiled shyly at him before mouthing _It's a surprise_ to him.

Once they had walked out of site, Desiree turned to the fourth wall, smirking.

"Do you think they will appreciate the little twist I added to the last wish to make Danny's birthday _extra special_?"

 *****10 Minutes Later, The Amity Convention Center*****

After showing the security people some credentials, Lydia guided Danny into the convention center where a tattoo convention was currently being held. All around, there were vendors advertising different types and colors of ink, tattoo artists from across the country were working their trade to convention goers, and various punk and alternative models were scantily dressed and advertising various businesses.

It was from one of these booths that they heard someone calling Lydia's name. Turning, they saw a tattooed woman with black and pink hair smiling and waving them over. Initially, Danny thought she looked familiar. It was upon getting closer and seeing the banner over her booth did the boy blush upon the realization of who she was.

"Lydia! How is my favorite mute tattoo artist?" Joanna Angel asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled before pulling out her pen and paper and scribbling on it.

 _I'm the only mute tattoo artist you know._

The punk porn star laughed before turning to Danny and giving him a saucy smile.

"And who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Danny. Lydia's boyfriend." He replied, smiling nervously under her gaze.

"Oh really?" Joanna continued, her fingers slowly trailing down Danny's chest. "Just her boyfriend?"

Lydia however, would have none of that, jokingly as it may be. With a smirk on her face, she spanked the porn star on her right buttock before hugging Danny tightly and mouthing _Mine_.

The woman winced a little at the smack but laughed all the same.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. So, what's the special occasion for bringing him here?"

The mute girl quickly scribbled, _His birthday_.

The flirtatious grin returned to Joanna's face.

"Got any special plans for the birthday boy? Maybe I could lend a hand…or a pussy."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the unamused look his girlfriend gave the woman. He kissed her cheek, bringing her smile back.

"Fine. I guess I can wait to have a threesome with you two later." The porn star said in an overly dramatic way. "Still…I can at least give the something for his birthday."

She walked behind her booth for a moment, rummaging around for a bit before returning with a famous looking black top hat with silver medallions.

"Is…is that really one of his top hats?" Danny asked, astonishment and wonder in his voice.

"Yeah. It was a kind of thank you I got for doing one of his music videos. I have another one back home…can't really remember why I brought this one here to be honest…but I think you'd better appreciate this one than I can."

The boy gingerly took the top hat from her. On the inside brim, he saw that it was even signed by the famous guitarist himself.

Had Lydia had the ability to, she would be chuckling at her boyfriend at how he was geeking out over the gift he had been given. She took it from his hands and placed it on his head.

"You two are so cute." Joanna giggled. "Happy birthday, lover boy."

They said their goodbyes and, for the next few hours, Danny and Lydia walked around the convention, talking to various artists and viewing the various body art on display.

A few hours later, they came across a large crowd forming around a stage. Danny was curious as to what would be going on and why his girlfriend was smiling as she pulled him through the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are getting ready to start the final round of our tattooing competition!" An announcer proclaimed. "Our first artist is a relatively new tattoo artist on the scene, but she is by no means a novice. Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Lydia Davidson!"

The crowd began to clap as the mute girl and her disguised boyfriend walked on the stage. She smiled and waved politely at the crowd while Danny was unsure of why he had been brought on the stage.

"And I see she has already selected her canvas for the final round." The announcer said, causing the boy to give his girlfriend a surprised look. She meekly smiled at him and mouthed _Trust me_. The boy sighed before nodding his head.

"Her opposition is a person whom I think needs little introduction as her reputation among the tattoo community is well known. I give you, Kat Von D!"

The audience erupted in cheers as the famous tattoo artist walked on the stage with a volunteer of her own. The two competitors approached one another and shook hands before going to their respective tables.

"You have 4 hours to complete your respective tattoos. Starting now!"

While Kat and her canvas quickly set about deciding on a design, coloration, and body placement, Lydia carefully helped Danny out of his shirt and had him lay on the assigned table. She then took out a design she had stowed away in her folder. It was a beautiful rose with a banner wrapped around it saying _Words can't say how much I love you_. Danny smiled his approval at his lover before she put the design on his right pectoral and began tattooing.

If Danny had to give a description on what it was like to get a tattoo, he would compare it to having someone perpetually rubbing over a sunburn he had. Not pleasant but certainly not the most painful thing he had ever experienced. Once done with the outline, she gave him some candy and a soda that was in her case before going to work on the coloring. Beautiful shades of green went into the leaves; the rose itself was a beautiful ruby red while the inner portions of the petals were a light blue.

By the time the clock reached zero, everything about her creation looked perfect in her eyes. Glancing over, she saw that Kat had finished her own piece. A black and grey photo-realistic portrait of Jack Nicholson's Joker.

The judges then walked over and inspected the tattoos and took a few photos of them before walking back to their table and conversing with one another. Meanwhile, Lydia put some salve on Danny's chest before covering it with plastic wrap and helping him back into his shirt.

He smiled at his girlfriend before pecking her on the lips.

"Thank you, love." He said.

She smiled at him, a smile that he knew meant that she loved him just as much.

"Nice design." Kat Von D said as she walked up to the couple.

Lydia nodded her head in thanks. She quickly scribbled a reply on her notepad before showing it to the artist.

 _Yours as well._

"Did he pick the design or was this all you?" The famous artist continued.

 _I did._ Lydia replied. _It was part of his surprise birthday gift._

"Cool. Your boyfriend, I'm guessing?"

The mute girl smiled with pride before hugging Danny.

"Ok folks! The judges have made their decision!" The announcer called out.

A hush fell over the crowd while the two competitors turned to look at the judges.

"First we would like to say that both competitors are truly amazing for having made it this far and are outstanding artists in their own right." One of the judges commented.

"But there must be a winner and there must be a loser." Another judge spoke up. "The decision between the two was very close and it was difficult for us to decided."

"With that being said, the winner is…LYDIA DAVIDSON!"

The crowd began clapping enthusiastically, despite the murmur of how an unknown artist could defeat a legend like Kat Von D. Danny and Lydia ignored the annoyed minority. Lydia had a smile a mile wide as she received her trophy and prize money before her picture was taken.

"Congratulations." The famous artist from LA said once the formalities were finished.

The mute girl nodded her head and smiled in thanks.

"If you want, I know this great vegan restaurant we can eat at in celebration." She continued.

Much to Lydia's amusement, Danny cringed at the mention of the 'v' word. Granted, he would tolerate some of Sam's food choices, but he had his limits.

"I'll take that as a no?" Kat asked.

If Lydia could laugh, she would be doing so as she shook her head.

The artist from LA shrugged her shoulders, conceding defeat.

"Oh well. It was worth a try. Congratulations again and I hope you to have a wonderful evening."

"We will." Danny replied before he and his girlfriend left the stage.

 *****Later That Evening*****

In a whirlwind of color, the two appeared in Lydia's realm, back to their normal selves. It was a modest home with a medium sized kitchen and a comfortable living room. They had just returned from Danny's birthday dinner, where Lydia had treated her lover to a steak dinner before getting ice cream for dessert.

The birthday boy could not ask for a more perfect birthday. Leaving school early, escaping a beating from the bullies, an amazing an unexpected gift worn by one of his favorite musicians, a new tattoo, and a fantastic dinner. What more could he ask for?

Before he could sit down, however, his mute girlfriend guided him to her bedroom. She had him sit on her bed before standing before him, looking shyly at him. Her tattoo came to life again and began forming words for Danny.

 _Did you enjoy your birthday?_

Smiling, Danny nodded at her.

"It was wonderful, Lydia. Everything you did was so thoughtful and came from the heart."

She smiled at his praise before continuing.

 _I'm delighted to hear that. Still…I have one more surprise for you._

Slowly, a few of her tattoos fluttered off her body and removed her cloak before holding it in front of her body like a curtain while she continued to 'speak'.

 _I don't think I can begin to describe my love for you. You saved me from an eternity of servitude under Freakshow._

She paused for a moment, a tear falling from her eye before her cloak was slightly lowered so Danny could see her neck. A thin scar could be seen on her throat that was normally concealed by the clasp of her cloak. Danny had been told of the horrible things the necromancer had done to Lydia but to see them made both his blood boil and his heart ache. Before he could say anything, though, his lover continued.

 _At first, I thought of you as my hero. Then, you became my friend. Now…you are my beloved._

She smiled at him before it slowly faded.

 _I just wish I could tell, with my own voice, how much you mean to me._

"Lydia…" The boy spoke softly. "Since we've been together, I've never needed you to tell me that you love me. I know you do by your actions. I see it in you smile and your eyes. I feel it in you kiss and in your embrace. You don't need to tell me that you love me because I already know you do."

Danny blushed a little before continuing.

"I actually wish I had the words to describe how much I love you. None can describe the great my love is for you."

Lydia's cheeks turned pink as she silently giggled at Danny's words. There were a few seconds of silence before Danny noticed a few of Lydia's tattoos carry away her corset and panties. The boy was initially confused before realization hit him. More of her living body art followed the retreating garments before her cloak brought up the rear.

There before Danny stood Lydia, completely naked. While her original outfit left little to his imagination on what his love looked like, he was shocked to see that she would strip herself of her tattoos. Her right hand cupped her womanhood while her left arm covered her breasts from him.

 _Tonight, Danny…I want to give you the most beautiful and wonderful expressions of love I know._

Much to her amusement, her boyfriend could only open and close his mouth while no sound escaped. When he finally did speak, it was softly and meekly.

"This will be my first time."

 _I'll guide you._ Lydia replied.

Slowly, she removed her hands, exposing breasts and vagina to him. Her breasts were a perky B-cup with silver barbells piercing her nipples. It was then that Danny noticed there was one tattoo remaining on his lover's body. On her shaven pubic mound was a rose, nearly identical to the one on his body. The only difference was what was written on the banner.

"Song of Solomon 6:2-3." Danny read off her body. "I don't think I've read that verse before."

Lydia smiled before replying.

 _My beloved has gone down to his garden to the beds of spices, to graze in the gardens and to gather lilies. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine; he grazes among the lilies._

The boy was about to ask why make the tattoo a rose instead of a lily before realizing what 'lily' the verse was referring to and blushing.

The woman silently chuckled before helping Danny out of his clothes and laying him naked on the bed. She then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Her tongue entered his mouth as he moaned in pleasure. Meanwhile, one of her hands left his face, trailing down his chest, before gently gripping his penis and stroking it.

For his part, Danny was overwhelmed with these new sensations he was feeling. Sure, he had made out with Lydia several times but never had she touched him as she was doing now.

After a few moments, Lydia's lips separated from Danny's before she moved on top of him. Sitting on his chest, Danny could feel how wet her pussy was as she slowly moved back and forth on his chest.

 _I love you, Danny._

"I love you too, Lydia." He replied, his right hand reaching up and caressing her cheek.

The mute girl smiled and leaned into his caress before moving down towards his penis. Lifting her hips, she slowly sank herself onto his erection until he was completely sheathed inside her. Lydia bit her lip, experiencing a pleasure she had never had from Freakshow's dominations of her. For Danny, he let out a moan of satisfaction that he was giving his virginity to his girlfriend. She put her hands in his, their fingers lacing together before she started moving.

"Lydia! You feel wonderful!" The boy panted.

His mute lover simply nodded, her own breathing growing heavy.

Lydia did her best to make their lovemaking as memorable for Danny as possible. She would bounce up and down on his dick for a few moments before slowing down, grinding on him as a sensual pace. Her hands guided his around her body, giving him a tour of her more sensitive spots.

Finally, Danny was reaching his peak.

"Lydia…I'm gonna cum!"

The girl nodded, increasing he pace as her own climax neared. With a moan of pleasure, Danny came, filling her womb and insides with his seed. For Lydia, her mouth was open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

Panting as she came off her high, Lydia slowly collapsed onto Danny's chest before kissing him.

 _I love you._ She mouthed to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

 *****Back at the fountain in the Park*****

Desiree was silently floating above the fountain she was currently haunting, an amused smile on her face as she checked her nails. Then looking at the 4th wall, she cheekily asked.

"What? You thought my twist was for them to end up having sex? Nope! I just gifted him with the top hat, you dirty minded readers! Plus, I made a duplicate of him that was subsequently found by his family and will act as his replacement until his return. Which, if my hunch is correct, won't be until tomorrow morning."

Chuckling, the wishing ghost winked at the audience before snapping her fingers and ending the story.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: Well, dear readers…I'm back. A lot of you have messaged me about my absence and when I will be continuing my other stories. As of late, a combination of things have resulted in my difficulty in writing. Work, stress and anxiety I'm receiving at home, bouts of depression returning here and there, and plain old writer's block. I know I probably shouldn't be talking about my personal problems on here but I thought you guys would at least want some explanation. As to why I chose this strange pairing and why it took so long for me to publish it, there are 2 reasons. One is that I thought it would be fun to write a fluffy little one shot about a currently non-existent shipping in our fandom. So little is known about Lydia that she seemed like a blank slate for me to kinda make her a more dynamic and interesting character while simultaneously pairing her with our teenage halfa. Second is that because there is so little info about her, it took me a while to write Lydia perfectly in my eyes. I hope you all enjoyed this story and maybe some writers out there will try building up a fan base for this new and unexplored paring.**


End file.
